


Steamy Quibble

by IncongruousStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncongruousStrawberry/pseuds/IncongruousStrawberry
Summary: We all know that sometimes fights can be a weird way to express attraction. You and Oikawa will discover it soon enough and end up having a very peculiar roommates’ meeting in the shower.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Steamy Quibble

“Where the hell is it…”, you said while you vigorously opened and closed every single drawer and cabinet of your kitchen. You were trying to prepare a cake for your friend’s upcoming party and you couldn’t find your cooking book anywhere.  
“Hey, y/n, what are you searching for? I can hear you slamming the shutters even with the door closed.” A mellifluous voice - you still couldn’t understand how it could still be sweet like that while he was whining - took you by surprise and you hit your head against the only shutter you had left open.  
“Ouch!” you exclaimed as you brought a hand to your head as if caressing the hurt part could somehow help.  
Oikawa Tōru, the owner of the sugary voice, chuckled and moved closer, stopping at one step from you. “Well, aren’t you clumsy…”  
You glowered at him. “And aren’t you an asshole, Tōru? Instead of worrying about me, you make fun of me?”  
The boy burst in a sonorous laugh. “How could I worry? We both know that your head is as hard as a diamond. I’m more worried about the cupboard”, he replied as he stretched his arm in front of your face and touched the shutter as if he was checking its condition.  
You answered to that action by rolling your eyes and ducking under his arm, overstepping it. “Have you seen my cooking book by any chance?” you asked.  
The boy’s face became incomprehensible for a moment, but then it returned to its usual arrogant air. “Why on earth would I have seen your cooking book?”  
“Good, I see you’re as useful as usual. Now get out of here so I can start slamming the shutters once again.” You resumed your search for the book, wondering where it could be - you always put it in the same place after all. Then you noticed that the boy, who had in fact remained in the room, was observing you with an amused sneer. “What is it?” you asked.  
“Nothing”, he replied without losing his smile.  
“Tōru… do you have the book?”  
Oikawa didn’t answer, his chocolate eyes fixed on you in amusement.  
“Damn it…”, you blurted out and basically went out of the kitchen, running toward his room - a clear violation of your roommates' deal - and starting to rummage between the few books the boy had on his desk.  
Oikawa reached you a moment later, his voice slightly upset. “Hey! You can’t enter my room, you know that!”  
You didn’t even look at him and kept combing through his room looking for your book. “Why would you even take my cooking book… were you that bored?”  
“Don’t you think it would be far more likely to find it in your room?” Oikawa answered with a high-pitched voice.  
“No, I’ve never taken it out of the kitchen”, you replied firmly.  
The boy took you by the shoulders from behind and the sudden contact made you freeze in place. “I don’t have your book. Get out of my room”, Oikawa said decisively.  
You wiggled out of his grip and turned at him hastily, staring at him right in the eyes. “Or else?” you said with a fierce face.  
Oikawa’s expression became imploring. “Come on, y/n, don’t be like that. You’re violating our contract, get out!”  
You finally gave up and, after having grumbled loudly, exited the room.

You were looking disconsolately at the bowl full of flour (you remembered how much you needed by memory, but you couldn’t remember anything about the other ingredients) when a book appeared in front of your eyes.  
“Were you looking for this?” asked Oikawa.  
“Where did you get it?” you asked, surprised, and extended your hand to take it, but the boy, now very close to you, lifted it high over his head.  
“What do you say?” he asked with a little sneer.  
“Where did you get it?”  
The boy answered with a simper.  
“You had it, didn’t you?” Your face was angry and your eyes were narrowed.  
“What matters is that I found it, no?”  
“Not if it was you taking it in the first place!” you replied loudly. That boy was driving you crazy.  
Oikawa didn’t faze, the book still high over his head, his eyes fixed on you.  
Your patience withered away. You took a fistful of flour and threw it in his face. The boy let out a shocked cry and dropped the book on the kitchen counter. “Y/n, what the hell?”  
You looked at his face, now covered in the white powder, and burst into laughter, temporarily oblivious of the book.  
“Oh, is that how it’s going to be? Are you really laughing?!” The boy assumed an evil air under his wheat mask, then he took a handful of flour and rubbed it on your head, sliding his fingers among your har.  
“No! I have a party tonight, damn it! Now I’ll have to wash my hair again”, you complained.  
“You should have thought about it before dirtying me”, he replied without the slightest guilt, his classic sneer brightening his face.f  
“Damned you…” you grumbled as you tried to take some more flour, but your movement was interrupted by the hand of the boy, who took your wrist with a firm grip.  
“Didn’t you say you had to wash your hair?”  
You pondered for a moment, a hopeless expression now painted on your face. “But I have to prepare the cake too… I’ll never make it in time…”  
“Okay, okay, I’ll help you bake later, but before that…” Oikawa picked you up on his shoulder and walked toward the bathroom.  
“Tōru, what the hell are you doing?” you screamed while you tried wiggling away from his grip, but you were inside the bathroom in no time and the boy put you down, his eyes now serious and… eager?  
“I think I’ve waited enough”, Oikawa said with his chocolate eyes fixed on you.  
“What?” You looked at him, petrified.  
“Listen, I know that you like me. And I think you’re not that bad yourself, so what do you say if we just get it over with?”  
The boy’s words hit you like a bowling ball to the chest. It was true. There had been some tension between the two of you, but most of it had been expressed through dumb fights like the one you just had, so you had always thought that the boy simply enjoyed being sadistic. But now he had taken you with him to the bathroom… to do what?  
The boy noticed that you had put two and two together and a sly smile appeared on his face, one eyebrow raised. “So? What do you say?”  
Your head was a choir of “yes” and “no” that fought each other wildly. Your eyes were fixed on the boy, while your mouth remained half-open without a word coming out of it.  
“I guess you need some help", added the brown-haired boy as he grabbed your chin and pressed his lips on yours without the slightest trace of hesitation.  
His soft, warm, almost aggressive lips made your heart pound in your chest and you soon reciprocated the kiss, hooking your arms around Oikawa's neck. He hummed in approval and put his hands on your sides, pressing the tip of his fingers on your skin. The flour on his face was tickling you, but you soon forgot about it as his tongue peeped out, brushing on your lips and asking you access. Needless to say, you gave it your warmest welcome, opening your mouth and meeting his tongue with yours.  
Both your and Oikawa's hands started to wander in a frenzy, reaching the hems of your clothes and taking them off as fast as you could. The tall boy pulled you toward the shower and turned it on, making a cold jet swamp you like a waterfall.  
"Ah! You could have waited!" you screamed while the fresh droplets made you shiver.  
"Don't whine, it's going to become hot soon enough", he replied and washed the flour off his face, shaking his head swiftly and splashing you as a dog would.  
As soon as the water became hot, Oikawa steered the jet toward you and took off the flour from your hair in slow, delicate movements. He was completely focused on his job, his hand slow and his eyes careful. You observed him like in a trance, the new calm aura of him taking you by surprise, but it didn't last long. As soon as he decided his job was completed, he put the showerhead back on its support and kissed you, pressing his body over yours. It was only then you realised you were actually naked. His warm chest was pressing on yours and you could feel his erection brushing your mons pubis.  
"Tōru", you murmured excitedly between kisses, your voice cracking from the emotion.  
The boy stopped for a moment and looked at you with a smug smile. "I knew you wanted me".  
He soon lowered himself on his knees and before you could bat your eyelashes twice his head was right in front of your core. Leaving you no time to say a word, Oikawa was lavishing long, slow licks across your folds, making you moan softly and shutter your eyes in pleasure. It wasn't long before you entangled your fingers in Oikawa's hair, wanting to keep him close and wincing when he started to suck at your swollen clit.  
Your back was pressed against the shower wall. Hot water was drizzling on your tense body and an almost dangerous warmth was spreading in your body. When you thought you couldn't feel any better than this, Oikawa stuck a finger inside you, making you release an acute whine that drove him crazy. "You are so fucking sensitive. I want to fuck you hard."  
The deep, aroused tone he just spoke with made you clench down on his finger and the boy decided that meant it was time to insert another one. The incessant pumping of his fingers, together with the greed he was sucking at your little nub with, were the last drop. You came undone with a loud moan and a shake of your legs.  
Oikawa hummed again in approval, locking his eyes on yours and relishing your lewd expression from under you, his gaze painfully seductive. "Now it's your turn to please me."  
You couldn't lie. The fact that he explicitly asked you that took you by surprise, but after a couple of seconds you were ready. This time it was you pressing him against the shower wall, planting your hands on his chest and giving him a small bite on the neck before getting on your knees.  
Before starting, you glanced at the boy and there was something about having him tower over you that made your core clench. Without using your hand, you directly gave a long slow lick along Oikawa's member without losing eye contact and you saw his smug face turn into a lewd one. Seeing him react like that made you feel strangely proud.  
Then, while you wrapped his base with your hand, you started licking the burning hot head with slow circular movements. Oikawa groaned quietly and his breath shook when you finally enveloped his member in your mouth, going as deep as you could.  
You kept a medium pace for what could have been a couple of minutes and then started increasing it. Oikawa's slender fingers were tangled in your hair and occasionally pushed a bit on your head, trying to keep you closer. As you were starting to suck a little harder, the boy stopped you, his hands resting on your shoulders. He looked at you with lust-filled eyes and made you stand up, making you spin and positioning himself close behind you.  
You took a deep breath, trying to reconnect to the world around you, but you were thrown in a limbo again when Oikawa's hot member entered you with a swift movement.  
"Nnh…" you squealed, turning your head back to look at the boy, your eyes half-closed.  
Oikawa leaned forward his head and gave you a wet kiss. “Just like that”, he murmured before going into position again. His hands grasped at your hips firmly while he moved back and forth inside you, reaching an incredibly deep spot and making you moan softly against the shower wall.  
Every now and then he would slow down a bit, leaving your hips to grab your breasts and play with your nipples, leaving you gasping for air in the grip of arousal as small spikes of pleasure spread from them. Then he would seize your hips once again and fall again into a fast pace. It seemed he couldn’t get tired. Every time he entered you, you would almost wince from the pressure and pleasure you were feeling, hardly aware of the squelching noises you were producing or of the steamy water sliding along your bodies.  
Oikawa slowed down and moved just enough to cross your entrance, getting close to you and nipping at your earlobe.  
"Tōru, more", you whined shamelessly, craving to feel all of him inside you again.  
Those words revealed to be quite powerful. The brown-haired boy chuckled and gave a little bite to your neck, leaving a small red mark behind him, then he went to position again, increasing his pace and thrusting into you harshly.  
It wasn't long before you unraveled before him, a hot mess of lewd moans escaping your lips. Your legs trembled and your core clenched at his member, making him groan in pleasure and follow you on your road to ecstasy. He came with a shaky groan and some finishing sloppy thrusts, pulling out after it and making you turn again toward him.  
You could see in his eyes that he wanted to say something snarky, but his breathing was still laboured and your reddened face was too damn sexy. He put his hands on the wall, caging you between his arms, and gave you a long steamy kiss.  
Needless to say, you didn’t get to your friend’s party in time.


End file.
